1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to vehicular seat apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved vehicular seat construction wherein the same is arranged to accommodate shock and vibration employing a fluid chamber construction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vehicular seats of various types are utilized throughout the prior art and exemplified by the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,885,827; 3,827,747; 4,838,613; and 4,853,992.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art particularly for use in over-land truck seat construction, wherein the same during seating for large intervals of time requires a seat directed to the ease of shock absorption and impact and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.